


Coca Cola

by goldiealchemy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, First Meetings, I got bored so wrote this, M/M, Shopping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldiealchemy/pseuds/goldiealchemy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco's Coca Cola bottle has Jean's sister's name on it so he kindly asks to swap, but hell Jean's cute and Marco wants some of that. (rated teen for a couple of swears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coca Cola

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is what happens when I procrastinate on writing my chaptered fic... I saw this as a prompt on Tumblr, minus Jean's sister, but I can't remember the name of the blog! Sorry! Anyhoo I'd better get back to writing chapter 8 of Not All That Bad... which is coming... I promise...

I grabbed a bottle of Coca Cola from the shelf as I joined the queue to pay for my shopping: a multi bag of Walkers crisps and a box of chicken nuggets. Fortunately the queue wasn't too long, so I hopefully wouldn't have to wait for ages. I shuffled forwards as some people joined the line behind me and I turned to give them a polite smile which was returned by... _damn he's cute._ He had an undercut which was dark underneath and light on top, and his ears were studded with... studs. At least three on each ear and even one on his right eyebrow and snakebites on his lower lip.

_Damn damn damn._

There was a little girl hiding behind him. _Shhiiitttt._ Guys looking after kids was honestly my weakness. Something about it was just so freaking cute! Like a group of puppies rolling round together. Just adorable cuteness that makes my knees weak.

I turned around to hide the embarrassing blush that was quickly creeping up my neck to colour my face as the queue moved up again. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was the undercut guy.

"Hey," crap, even his voice was hot. "Do you mind swapping?" He nodded towards my hand, the one holding my Coke bottle. "Constance can never find one with her name on it."

I glanced at the name on my Coke bottle which did, in fact, read 'Constance.'

"Oh, yeah, sure!" I handed it over to the guy who in turn gave it to the girl who I assumed was his little sister.

"Thank you..." Constance said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay!" I took the bottle offered to me by her brother. "Hey! This one even has my name on it!" I showed her the bottle with 'Marco' on it, grinning, which pulled a smile from her.

"Hey, I feel like I'm missing out!" The brother laughed, holding up his bottle.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed your name wasn't Louise," we both laughed. "So what is your name?"

"Jean," Jean smiled at me. Such a wonderful smile.

I took a deep breath. "Could I be really cheeky and ask for your number?" I asked.

He grinned. "Could I be doubley cheeky and ask you out on a date?" _SCORE!_

 _Play it cool._ "Of course." _Nailed it._


End file.
